pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
NUHE11
Parte XI del Arco de la Universidad Harford. Sinopsis Dia 7 del mes 5 del 2019... Archivo:Cara_de_Leonard_NU.pngTres serafines, y yo voy a ser el cuarto! Tendré mi propia arma sagrada y voy a cruzar las dimensiones! Archivo:Cara_de_Garguiet.pngGarguiet! Archivo:Cara_de_Monja_NU.pngJóven Leonard, despierte!! y guarde silencio, estamos en una celebración. Archivo:Cara_de_Leonard_NU.pngYa, ya, lo siento. Archivo:Cara_de_Monja_NU.pngAunque sólo queden días para su graduación, tienen que hacerlo bien hasta el último momento o los expulsaré. Archivo:Cara_de_Leonard_NU.pngLo entiendo, señora. ..... En la ciudad de Harford, la vida continúa normalmente. El grupo ya tiene ubicado el destino del siguiente pilar, pero antes deben estudiar para sus examenes. Archivo:Cara_de_Profesor_Lawrence_NU.png¿Como se les ocurre que podemos resolver este problema, estudiantes, siendo que la función tiende a ser indeterminada? Archivo:Cara_de_Raven_NU.pngTal vez podrían mirarse los radicales de la función. Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.png Es necesario redefinir el límite desde la teoría de los agujeros negros, formulada por Stravenfox. Archivo:Cara_de_Profesor_Lawrence_NU.pngBuena idea Christian, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con el espacio por lo que no se podría. Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngPero actualmente se esta postulando que la teoría espacial podría aplicarse a más cosas. Archivo:Cara_de_Profesor_Lawrence_NU.pngPodría ser, pero una solución más sencilla es la física cuántica. Archivo:Cara_de_Raven_NU.pngClaro, ¿como pude olvidarlo? Archivo:Cara_de_Beelor.pngBeelor!! Archivo:Cara_de_Profesor_Lawrence_NU.pngSólo calculamos el lagrangiano de este termino y lo derivamos parcialmente respecto a Z. Archivo:Cara_de_Harry_NU.pngEh, bien. Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.png¿Que te pasa Harry? Archivo:Cara_de_Harry_NU.pngMis papás y mi hermano se mudaron de la casa, así que he estado algo solo. Archivo:Cara_de_Chemicore.pngChemicore. Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngPero sabes cocinar, y tienes a Chemicore, no veo ningún problema. Archivo:Cara_de_Harry_NU.pngEs que todo se siente tan...vacío...Pero cambiando de tema, ¿ya hablaste con Elizabeth? Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngSegún mis calculos, la fecha mas apropiada es el 15 de julio. Archivo:Cara_de_Harry_NU.pngEso es en dos meses, Chris! Tienes que hacerlo ahora. Archivo:Cara_de_Beelor.pngBeelor!! Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngPero, los cálculos... Archivo:Cara_de_Harry_NU.png¿Por qué no vas con ella a ver la pelea de tu padre? Tengo que practicar mis experimentos por lo que no se si pueda ir. Dále mi boleta y aprovecha! Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngEsta bien, Harry... Archivo:Cara_de_Harry_NU.pngSi no se lo dices al final de la cita, lo diré yo por ti. Archivo:Cara_de_Profesor_Lawrence_NU.pngBueno, eso es todo por hoy. Suerte en sus examenes. Archivo:Cara_de_Elizabeth_NU.pngHooola, amigos! Archivo:Cara_de_Harry_NU.pngElizabeth! Christian tiene algo que decirte. Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.png¿Quieres ir conmigo esta noche a ver una pelea de mi padre? Iba a ir con Harry, pero esta ocupado. Archivo:Cara_de_Harry_NU.pngUn científico necesita trabajar. Archivo:Cara_de_Ampingo.pngAmpingo!! Archivo:Cara_de_Elizabeth_NU.pngVaya, siempre he querido ir a ver las luchas! Creo que puedo hacer un espacio en mi agenda...Que sólo incluia ver la nueva serie de misterio. Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngEntonces nos vemos allá! Adios!! Archivo:Cara_de_Elizabeth_NU.pngHey Christian! No te vayas sin darme la boleta. Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngLo siento, Elizabeth, jeje. En la facultad de medicina. Archivo:Cara_de_Molicor_feliz_NU.pngVeo todo al revés...¿O lo estoy viendo al derecho? Archivo:Cara_de_Tony_NU.pngColgar de los árboles es muy divertido. Archivo:Cara_de_Jordan_NU.pngStephen ya debería haber llegado, se supone que ya salió de clase. Archivo:Cara_de_Stephen_NU.png(cansado)Ya...llegué...al...fin. Archivo:Cara_de_Jordan_NU.png¿Que te paso amor? Dijiste que ibamos a almorzar con Tony y su hermano enano o lo que sea eso. Archivo:Cara_de_Molicor_feliz_NU.png¿Estan hablando de mí? Archivo:Cara_de_Stephen_NU.pngLo siento, la paciente a la que estoy cuidando ha decaído un poco, por lo que no puedo ir con ustedes. Creo que me quedaré en urgencias toda la noche. Archivo:Cara_de_Jordan_NU.png¿En serio? Archivo:Cara_de_Stephen_NU.pngSon las sugerencias de la doctora encargada. Los sacrificios que hay que hacer por aprobar... Archivo:Cara_de_Jordan_NU.pngMuy bien, nos vemos. Archivo:Cara_de_Tony_NU.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Molicor_feliz_NU.pngAdiosito!! Más noche, en el club de lucha... Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngElizabeth no ha llegado. Archivo:Cara_de_Elizabeth_NU.pngLo siento Christian!! ¿Llegue muy tarde? Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngNada más media hora... Archivo:Cara_de_Elizabeth_NU.pngEs que me dio pesar dejar sólo a Ampingo...y además la película estaba buena.... Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngBueno, entremos. Archivo:Cara_de_Elizabeth_NU.pngPero antes hay que comprar comida! Es un show muy largo! Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngEsta bien, traeme... Archivo:Cara_de_Elizabeth_NU.pnghamburguesas con gaseosa de naranja! Lo se!! Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngVaya.... Mientras tanto... Archivo:Cara_de_Lori_NU.pngUsa esta noche para aplicar todos los tratamientos necesarios, Stephen. Archivo:Cara_de_Ruth_NU.pngPero yo estoy bien! Archivo:Cara_de_Lori_NU.pngSeñora Ruth, su problema con sus pulmones esta creciendo, nuestro estudiante Stephen va a cuidarla toda la noche, si continúa mal tendrá que ser tratada por profesionales. Archivo:Cara_de_Ruth_NU.pngEsta bien, doctora. Archivo:Cara_de_Cupiros.pngCupiros. Archivo:Cara_de_Stephen_NU.pngA ver, vamos a iniciar con el tratamiento. Primero la anestesia... Archivo:Cara_de_Cupiros.pngCupiros!! Archivo:Cara_de_Ruth_NU.pngSe siente bien, jeje. .... Archivo:Cara_de_Louise.pngBienvenidos a un encuentro más de Super Luchas! Sólo para fanáticos, y sólo por diversión, sin buscar ningún título en particular! Hoy tenemos al veterano ganador Bruce, contra la jóven promesa Joshua! Archivo:Cara_de_Bruce_NU.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Skinant.pngVamos!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Joshua_NU.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Dramandr.pngNo nos rendiremos!! Archivo:Cara_de_Louise.pngEs una batalla doble con reglas normales, quien se rinda perderá!! Archivo:Cara_de_Elizabeth_NU.png¿Quien crees que gane? Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngMi papá tiene un 46% de posibilidades, esta muy reñido. Ganaría pero hace semanas que no pelea, y el rendimiento disminuye con la edad. Archivo:Cara_de_Elizabeth_NU.pngTu siempre tan analítico... Archivo:Cara_de_Bruce_NU.pngHoy, Skinant y yo ganaremos, por mi hijo y por mis fanáticos!!! El público se enloqueció. Archivo:Cara_de_Elizabeth_NU.pngPor cierto, ¿por que nadie te reconoce en público? Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngMi padre no sube fotos conmigo a las redes sociales. Pensé que algo pasaría con lo del examen, pero parece que ya todos lo olvidaron. Archivo:Cara_de_Elizabeth_NU.png¿Y te dieron algo por quedar de primeras? Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngSólo un trofeo, el gobierno dice tener otras prioridades... Archivo:Cara_de_Elizabeth_NU.pngTípico...jaja. Archivo:Cara_de_Bruce_NU.pngSkinant, golpe cruzado! Archivo:Cara_de_Skinant.pngSkinant! Archivo:Cara_de_Joshua_NU.pngDefensa! Joshua se defendió. Archivo:Cara_de_Louise.pngJoshua es flaco pero resistente! Archivo:Cara_de_Joshua_NU.pngDramandr, ataque rápido! Archivo:Cara_de_Dramandr.pngDramandr! Archivo:Cara_de_Bruce_NU.pngJa!! ¿Crees que por ser viejo no tengo experiencia contra oponentes rápidos? Bruce tacleo a Dramandr. Archivo:Cara_de_Joshua_NU.pngY por eso es que el era la distracción! Joshua tumbo a Bruce. Archivo:Cara_de_Bruce_NU.pngAy... Archivo:Cara_de_Joshua_NU.pngAhora, vamos a girarlo, Dramandr!! Archivo:Cara_de_Dramandr.pngDramandr!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Bruce_NU.pngWoooooww!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Elizabeth_NU.pngTu papá esta en problemas. Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngYa debe estar pensando en una solución, el es más que músculos y piernas...Ojala yo fuera así cuando peleo con Beelor. Archivo:Cara_de_Elizabeth_NU.png¿Por que lo dices? Archivo:Cara_de_Bruce_NU.pngSkinant, pegame en el estomago! Archivo:Cara_de_Skinant.pngSkinant! Archivo:Cara_de_Louise.pngIncreíble, uso a su Pokémon para doblarse y liberarse!! Archivo:Cara_de_Bruce_NU.pngTornado de puños! Archivo:Cara_de_Skinant.pngSkinant! Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngNo estoy acostumbrado a pensar tan rápido...En Donlon casi perdemos de nuevo. Archivo:Cara_de_Elizabeth_NU.pngYa veo...Pero recuerda, no puedes ser bueno en todo. Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngSi, con el apoyo de nuestros amigos seguro ganaremos la próxima. Archivo:Cara_de_Joshua_NU.pngMuerde su capa! Archivo:Cara_de_Dramandr.pngDramandr!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Bruce_NU.pngDale una patada! Archivo:Cara_de_Skinant.pngSkinant! Los cuatro seguian forcejeando, mientras tanto... Archivo:Cara_de_Ruth_NU.pngQue lastima, quería ver mi novela... Archivo:Cara_de_Stephen_NU.pngLa concentración de su sangre se esta estabilizando. Sigue el tratamiento con Cupiros. Archivo:Cara_de_Cupiros.pngCupiros!! Stephen oyó un ruido... Archivo:Cara_de_Stephen_NU.png¿Será la doctora Lori? Creí que el edificio ya estaba cerrado. Archivo:Cara_de_Cupiros.pngCupiros!! Archivo:Cara_de_Stephen_NU.pngEs muy noche, pero...Cupiros, acompáñame. Archivo:Cara_de_Ruth_NU.pngSuerte! Stephen y Cupiros bajaron por las escaleras. Archivo:Cara_de_Stephen_NU.pngTengo un Pokémon y no me da miedo usarlo! Archivo:Cara_de_Cupiros.pngCupiros? Una silueta misteriosa pasó por ahí... Archivo:Cara_de_Stephen_NU.pngCupiros, ilumina! Archivo:Cara_de_Cupiros.pngCupiros! Archivo:Cara_de_Stephen_NU.pngNo se ve nada...Sólo esta extraña cuerda sobre la tierra. .... Archivo:Cara_de_Dramandr.pngDramandr!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Bruce_NU.pngToma!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Joshua_NU.pngAhhh!! Archivo:Cara_de_Skinant.pngSkinant! Skinant lo bloqueo. Archivo:Cara_de_Joshua_NU.pngDramandr, ven hacia mi! Archivo:Cara_de_Dramandr.pngDramandr!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Joshua_NU.pngAhora, usemos nuestro doble equipo! Dramandr y Joshua corrieron muy rápido. Archivo:Cara_de_Bruce_NU.pngNo se escaparan! Usaremos una de mis tecnicas que aprendí en Carima...Tornado de puños! Archivo:Cara_de_Skinant.pngSkinant!! Archivo:Cara_de_Bruce_NU.pngGancho volador!! Archivo:Cara_de_Joshua_NU.pngAhhh!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Dramandr.pngDramandr!!! X_X Archivo:Cara_de_Joshua_NU.pngNo me rendiré!! Archivo:Cara_de_Elizabeth_NU.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngVamos Bruce!! Archivo:Cara_de_Louise.pngLa emoción está en el aire! Archivo:Cara_de_Bruce_NU.pngNo hay que confiarnos. Archivo:Cara_de_Skinant.pngSkinant!! Skinant le dio un duro cabezazo a Joshua Archivo:Cara_de_Joshua_NU.pngAhhh!! Archivo:Cara_de_Elizabeth_NU.pngMe imagino que tu le das clases de física a tu padre para que le vaya mejor en las peleas, ¿no? Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngDe hecho, si, jeje. Aunque lo hice como a los 13 años, ahora creo que no tengo mucho más que enseñarle. Archivo:Cara_de_Elizabeth_NU.pngClaro, mas allá de la dinámica y del movimiento circular no debe haber mucho que le pueda servir. Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngDe pronto la relatividad general, si sigue adquiriendo más masa... Archivo:Cara_de_Elizabeth_NU.pngJajajaja!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngOye...Elizabeth...Quiero preguntarte si... Archivo:Cara_de_Bruce_NU.pngFuerza bruta!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Skinant.pngSkinant!! Bruce y Skinant hicieron su ataque mas fuerte. Archivo:Cara_de_Joshua_NU.pngOuch, me rindo. Archivo:Cara_de_Louise.pngY Bruce ha ganado la pelea! Felicitaciones!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Elizabeth_NU.pngGenial!!!! Bien hecho Bruce!! Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngBravo!!! Todo el público empezó a salir del auditorio... Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngVaya, mi tiempo se acaba... ... Archivo:Cara_de_Stephen_NU.png¿A dónde lleva esta cuerda? Archivo:Cara_de_Cupiros.pngCupiros! De repente se sintió un temblor en la universidad. Archivo:Cara_de_Stephen_NU.pngWow!!! ¿Que fue eso? Ah si, tu no lo sientes porque vuelas... Archivo:Cara_de_Cupiros.pngCupiros! :D Archivo:Cara_de_Stephen_NU.pngDe todos modos, estas cuerdas parecen irrompibles. ¿Puedes ir a investigar por mi? Archivo:Cara_de_Cupiros.pngCupiros... Cupiros se fue volando por el rumbo de la cuerda... Mientras tanto, en la estación de trenes... Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngQueda poco tiempo, pero bueno, el tren suele ser demorado... Archivo:Cara_de_Elizabeth_NU.pngBueno, parece que el tren a mi casa llega en tres minutos. Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngElizabeth, quieres...seguir saliendo conmigo? Archivo:Cara_de_Elizabeth_NU.pngClaro! Podemos ser amigos de luchas, así como Olivia es mi amiga de futbol, atletismo, basquetbol y convenciones de caricaturas. Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngMe refiero a....como algo más que amigos... Archivo:Cara_de_Elizabeth_NU.pngOh, Christian... Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngVamos, podemos intentarlo! Archivo:Cara_de_Elizabeth_NU.pngEres agradable, pero...Tengo que estar concentrada en mis estudios y en mis proyectos. Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngSi estamos juntos podemos apoyarnos más! Archivo:Cara_de_Elizabeth_NU.pngLo sé, pero...Estoy haciendo algo importante en este momento. El tren llegó. Archivo:Cara_de_Elizabeth_NU.pngChristian...Nos vemos mañana. Archivo:Cara_de_Christian_NU.pngElizabeth... En la universidad... Archivo:Cara_de_Cupiros.pngCupiros... Archivo:Cara_de_Stephen_NU.pngAl fin llegaste, pequeña!! Ya me estaba preocupando. Archivo:Cara_de_Ruth_NU.pngElla es muy sensible. Archivo:Cara_de_Stephen_NU.pngUsted este tranquila, señora Ruth, el tratamiento aún no termina. ¿Y dónde estabas, Cupiros? Archivo:Cara_de_Cupiros.pngCupiros... Cupiros se veia muy preocupada, y se oculto debajo de la camilla. Archivo:Cara_de_Stephen_NU.pngPobrecilla...Le preguntaré que pasó en la mañana... Mientras tanto... Archivo:Cara_de_Harry_NU.pngMe siento tan sólo... Archivo:Cara_de_Chemicore.pngChemicore. Archivo:Cara_de_Harry_NU.pngSi, tu estas aqui, pero...Me siento extraño... Archivo:Cara_de_Chemicore.pngChemicore Archivo:Cara_de_Harry_NU.pngI wish that I could turn back time...Cause now the guilt is all mine...Can't live without, the trust from those you love... De repente, el teléfono de Harry sonó. Archivo:Cara_de_Harry_NU.pngHola Chris, que tal tu...¿Que ella hizo QUE? Al dia siguiente... Archivo:Cara_de_Nora_NU.pngEntonces, ¿hiciste lo que te dije? Archivo:Cara_de_Elizabeth_NU.pngSi, Nora. No puedo tener novio mientras trabajemos en esto. Archivo:Cara_de_Nora_NU.pngBien hecho, te prometo que valdrá la pena. Archivo:Cara_de_Forelip.pngForelip. Algo grande esta por pasar en la Universidad Harford. Por ahora, ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA... Categoría:Episodios NU